leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee 2.0
I know I said I wouldn't do another one of these but honestly I'm kinda really bored and well I don't like Nidalee's state in season 3. I suppose throwing a rework with little context as to why it should be done, even if its not by my design, doesn't do it much justice or convey a very well put argument. I have pros and cons but they probably just sound like general complains so here we go. Nidalee isn't much of a competitive pick anymore, she's really become lackluster in many areas from mechanics to just whats in her kit, and the particular niche she used to fill has been invaded by much stronger flexible picks. The only thing that makes her good are her extremes but its also what makes her bad. It's almost always a struggle when playing Nidalee to overcome her negative extremes and take advantage of her positive extremes. I want to address common complaints from both sides of the playing field and make Nidalee a competitive pick that can be relied on in more than just a few odd comps but I still want her core gameplay to remain very similar. Common complaints range across the majority of Nidalee's kit and I want to address them all. Many Players find that Nidalee Javelins deal too much damage or they are invisible and players of Nidalee had that they only raw single target damage while being slow and hard to land reliably. Completely reworking this skill into something similar yet different and unique aims to make it less powerful in the raw damage area but more powerful in usability and utility. This New Javelin Toss will be slightly easier to land and deal good damage for both AD and AP Nidalee. The AP ratio was moved to Nidalee basic attacks making her attacks deal magic damage based on a % of her AP which is also applied by Javelin Toss and scales with distance but at a very small amount. Various items will work with Javelin Toss like Lichbane, Rylais, or even frozen mallet. The skill will not do anywhere near the same damage but it will still be a good poke ability but with many new options available. I think adding in the sustained damage factor will actually allow Nidalee to play more aggressively and allow her to rely less on poke. Bushwhack applies a massive reveal and shred debuff while having no limit on placement and being impervious to damage. Nidalee players hate that traps provide no CC, can be triggered by minions, apply delayed damage as a dot, and they can't actively take advantage of the shred it offers. In my changes I aim to make bushwhacks raw utility weaker but make the ability better overall and actually beneficial to her other skills. Making her shred weaker but a passive effect that ties into her active allows her to actively utilize the shred, while having the traps slow and reveal players that remain connected to the traps new leash mechanic makes them more useful for escapes and lining up skills. Primal surge has gone through many changes but will always be the subject of nerfs because its not just lane sustain but sustain that can be shared among allies. Players hate that it provides Nidalee and her team mates so much sustain when she is going AP, while Nidalee players hate the high mana cost, low base, lack of anything for the attackspeed buff. I personally hate that applying the heal momentarily reduces your dps before increasing it and that most of Nidalee support abilities only effect single allies. I aim to address all of these by making the heal only heal Nidalee but buffing all allies attackspeed plus several other smaller changes to make the heal more flexible and changes to her other abilities to make the attackspeed meaningful in her kit. Cougar form in general is lackluster and clunky and typically far overshadowed by Nidalee's human form. Players hate the mobility pounce offers but even more players hate how clunky and unresponsive it is, how squishy Nidalee is in melee(especially as AP), and how hard it can be for Nidalee to stick to a target. Many players want her to have her ult pre 6 but I am of the belief that no champion should have access to their ultimate pre 6 including Jayce and Elise. There are too many balance complications associated with giving them ults pre 6 and pre 6 should be a vulnerability for the champion where the ultimate really brings them together. So a few of my changes to cougar were to lower her burst and make her damage a bit more sustained so that when she gets into melee range it isn't just obliterate someone hp and get a kill or burst them but not nearly hard enough and die because you have no damage other than burst. Lowering the base damage kind of demands that AD ratios be added but the main focus is at giving AP Nidaleee the high cut of damage scaling and some mitigation were put in to hel with taking some damage and sticking to targets and aiming her skills at intended targets. Takedown is essentially the same skill only now it staggers enemies hit and has a small AP ratio that scales depending on how low hp is when takedown is active but passively does the same thing as Javelin Toss which is a % of AP as bonus magic damage on basic attacks. AD Nidalee does not benefit at all from the AP portions since they do not have a base value and only an AP ratio. Pounce is commonly the fuel of peoples rage because Nidalee able to escape from many situations and its understandable why that would upset people but at the same time it is frustratingly easy to ruin a good Nidalee's ability to utilize this skill to its full potential and I want to address this factor without making the skill easier to run away with. I made changes to Prowl which seemingly help in making pounce a bit weaker for escapes but want to make it better for chasing enemies. The first change is that Pounce works like Broken wings in that Nidalee leaps in the direction she is facing normally but when a target is highlighted Nidalee will leap to that target instead(if you do not understand go play some riven and use her Q) allowing Nidalee to jump to targets much more reliably and no accidentally leap the wrong way or jump past the target instead of on them. Additionally pounce will gain a distance increase when an enemy is highlighted making it easier to stick to them but in exchange the base damage has been lowered and to keep the skill strong for AD Nidalee an AD ratio was added. Jumping walls and running away hasn't changed but chasing enemies and sticking to targets has. Swipe is overall a very lackluster skill that just does damage in a cone and while the damage is currently high it has poor aiming mechanics and its just a huge burst skill on a melee that has hard time getting back out of melee once she gets in it. Really only a skill a Nidalee player would complain about. I added the same mechanics to swipe as pounce so Nidalee still swipes in front of herself but will additionally swipe enemies that are highlighted when available, I lowered the base damage significantly, added an AD ratio, increased the AP ratio and gave it a bonus with basic attacks. Basic attacks will now reduce the cooldown on Swipe and with the takedown passive Nidalee should have good sustained and reliable damage in melee form that is hard to avoid once she gets on you. Aspect of the cougar only has a few minor changes aimed at Nidalee's agility and durability. She still gets 20 movespeed but ignores unit collisions and gains % damage reduction for a very short instance when changing forms. This should allow her to flow through units properly and not get trapped by minions due to her model shape. The final change is to her Innate passive Prowl. The movepseed given is reduced by a third or more but gradually increases as Nidalee camps the brush. This allows Nidalee to wait in ambush and come out of brush after a series of waiting with a massive movespeed buff that allows her to catch up to enemies. Along with increasing her mobility it increases her agility by almost making her turn instantly when acquiring new directions or attack targets. I look forward to feedback and love good feedback. Goals Rework Nidalee in such a way that preserves the core of how she plays and flows in combat while making her more efficient and reliable at doing it. The goal is to fill in many holes the champion has or at least make them smaller. Note: The below assessment is a general assessment from me on both AP and AD Nidalee. Changes are made based on a combination of likes and dislikes about Nidalee based both on my personal thoughts and those of various groups in the community. Bias should be expected. Remake 8 , Pusher |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.0) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 550 (125 - cougar) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 335 (355 - cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Nidalee's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 30% of her ability power. Nidalee enchants her Javelin and tosses it as hard as she can, gaining damage but losing velocity as it travels. On impact the Javelin staggers the first enemy hit dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage both scaling up to 200%. The multiplier caps at 2.0. *'Projectile Speed': 2000 - 1000 *'Applies Spell and on-hit effects' |leveling = *"AP scaling is based on her passive "on-hit effect"!" |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 30% of her ability power. Upon activation Nidalee's next attack will attempt to bring her target down staggering the target and dealing physical damage and magic damage, which increases based on how low the targets hp is to a maximum of 300%. |leveling = *"AP scaling is based on her passive "on-hit effect"!" |cooldown=5 }} }} Nidalee's basic attacks and abilities reduce enemy Armor and Magic Resist that increases each time she lands an attack to a cap of 5 stacks. Lasts 5 seconds. Nidalee sets a poison laced trap that deals magic damage and latches onto the first enemy champion that steps on it tethering the target to the location. While tethered to a trap enemies are revealed and have their movement speed slowed for 5 seconds or until they exit the tether range. Additionally enemies struck by traps receive maximum stacks of the armor and Magic Resist Shred. *Traps last for 4 minutes. *Can only tether 1 target and a tethered target cannot trigger another trap until the tether breaks *'Radius of Activation AoE':250 (estimate) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward or at the nearest highlighted target, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. Additionally highlighting a target increases the distance pounce can travel by 50%. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown=4 |range=300 (Gains +150 range when targeting an enemy) }} }} Nidalee heals herself and increases the attackspeed of nearby allies and herself for 7 seconds. Allies only receive half the bonus. *'Radius': 600 |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her dealing magical damage. Additionally each time Nidalee lands a basic attack Swipe has its cooldown reduced by 1 second. |leveling = 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown=6 |range=300 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process gains a new set of abilities, the ability to ignore unit collisions, and 20 extra movement speed. *Nidalee loses 425 range while using this ability. *This move is usable when stunned, silenced and suppressed. Each time Nidalee transforms she gains bonus damage reduction for 1 second |leveling = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown=4 }} Notes: This is the culmination of all the other reworks. I like this one the most and it seem much more balanced than previous ideas. Most problems on this one can be simply solved by number tweaks. 'Change Log 8:' Additional Substitute Ideas: Category:Custom champions